Rainbooms vs. Midnight (Black Twilight)
This is how Rainbooms vs. Midnight (Black Twilight) goes in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. see Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash (EG), Pinkie Pie (EG), Rarity (EG), Applejack (EG), Fluttershy (EG), and Sunset Shimmer facing Midnight. Sunset Shimmer: Alright, Midnight. This is your last warning. Midnight: What warning? Sunset Shimmer: Free the students now or we kick your butt like never before. Midnight: roars Never! Sunset Shimmer: Then, get ready for the battle of your life. Midnight: Very well. Bring it on! Sparkle, Rainbow Dash (EG), Pinkie Pie (EG), Rarity (EG), Applejack (EG), Fluttershy (EG), and Sunset Shimmer get ready as Midnight unfurls his wings and readies his magic from his horn. Midnight: Ready when you are. Sunset Shimmer: Okay. Rainbooms, hit it! Rainbooms start playing their instruments Midnight: I've been looking forward to this. Sunset Shimmer: As are we. sings You're never gonna bring us down~ Midnight: Good. Twice the pride, double the fall. flies into the air and fires beams of magic at the Rainbooms, but they appear to be stronger Rainbooms transform into their anthro-forms: Applejack (EG) gains Pony ears and a pony tail, Rarity (EG) gains ears and a longer ponytail, Fluttershy (EG) gains ears, wings, and longer hair, Rainbow Dash (EG) gains ears, wings, and longer hair, Pinkie Pie (EG) gains ears and longer hair, Twilight Sparkle gains wings, ears, and longer hair, and Sunset Shimmer gains ears and longer hair. Midnight: How is this possible?! Sunset Shimmer: Because there are seven of us and only one of you. Rainbooms play their instruments and rainbow soundwaves shoot at Midnight, who dodges them. Rarity (EG)'s keytar shoots out diamonds at Midnight and hit him, weakening him a bit. Fluttershy (EG)'s tambourine shoots out pink butterflies that hit Midnight, weakening him even more. Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle (EG) vocalize and shoot out pink stars and yellow and red suns. Midnight vocalizes making red soundwaves come out of his mouth and continues to do this until he overpowers the Rainbooms. Midnight then senses something in Twilight Midnight: I sense great fear in you, Princess Twilight Sparkle. You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use them often. Twilight Sparkle: True. But you lost the right to call me that long ago. Midnight: What do you mean? Twilight Sparkle: I mean you never called me Princess. You used to call me just Twilight Sparkle. Now we will show you the magic of Friendship. Midnight: Forget the past! Forget your memories! Forget your attachments! Our futures converge on a planet where princesses raise and lower the moon and sun! You and I can walk that path together! As friends. As brother and sister. Twilight Sparkle: You're wrong! Rainbow Dash (EG): That won't work. Pinkie Pie (EG): We know its because you want her to work for Unicron. Rarity (EG): We won't let that happen. Applejack (EG): Let's bring him down. Fluttershy (EG): We'll show him. Sunset Shimmer: Let's do this. Midnight: You disappoint me! more beams of magic at the Rainbooms, but they appear stronger How is this possible?! I'm stronger than any of you! Twilight Sparkle: That's where you're wrong. Rainbow Dash (EG): We can win. Pinkie Pie (EG): You're going down. Rarity (EG): Your reign will end one way or another. Applejack (EG): We are Equestria Girls! Fluttershy (EG): And Equestria Girls never give up! Sunset Shimmer: We can prevail. Rainbooms play even harder and overpower Midnight collapses on his knees Twilight Sparkle: You will never rule in Equestria. Rainbow Dash (EG): Whatever power you, Midnight, had here is now gone. Pinkie Pie (EG): Tonight, you have shown everyone who you really are. Rarity (EG): You have shown them what is in your heart. Applejack (EG): You will never win. Fluttershy (EG): Exactly, what she said. Sunset Shimmer: Friendship will always prevail. their surprise, Midnight gets back on his feet, refusing to accept defeat, and starts undergoing a transformation Twilight Sparkle: What's he doing? Rainbow Dash (EG): He's transforming. Pinkie Pie (EG): But into what? Rarity (EG): I don't know. Applejack (EG): He just doesn't know when to quit. Fluttershy (EG): He sure does do whatever it takes to win. Sunset Shimmer: You're telling me. their surprise, Midnight's Alicorn wings transform into bat Alicorn wings and his arms change their color from black to blue and his legs change their color from black to purple: Midnight had transformed into a Predalien/Alicorn/Siren hybrid creature. Twilight Sparkle: He gained a third form. Rainbow Dash (EG): What are we supposed to do now? Pinkie Pie (EG): Whoa. Rarity (EG): Uh-huh. Applejack (EG): That is just crazy. Fluttershy (EG): Eek! Sunset Shimmer: What?! Midnight: I have already shown everyone who I really am and what I have shown them what is in my heart. But now, I'm showing them what my third form looks like. Now you all will know me as Midnight, the Black Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle: Black Twilight Sparkle? Rainbow Dash (EG): How are we supposed to deal with him now? Pinkie Pie (EG): Don't ask me. Rarity (EG): We can stop him. Applejack (EG): Yeah. Fluttershy (EG): We just need to play harder. Sunset Shimmer: That's the spirit girls. Midnight: Ha ha ha. You haven't defeated me, Rainbooms. You have only untethered your own destroyer. fires beams of magic from his horn at the Rainbooms, but they are stronger Twilight Sparkle: Okay, girls. Let's finish this. Rainbow Dash (EG): Yeah! Pinkie Pie (EG): We can do it. Rarity (EG): We mustn't give up. Applejack (EG): Let's take this bad guy to Hurty Town. Fluttershy (EG): Say goodbye, Midnight. Sunset Shimmer: Your evil doing days are over. Midnight: Feel the burn of my laser! fires his laser breath at the Rainbooms thrice, but they are stronger Twilight Sparkle: He's too powerful. Rainbow Dash (EG): You're telling me. Pinkie Pie (EG): I can't beat him. Rarity (EG): We need to show him who is boss. Applejack (EG): We need more power. Fluttershy (EG): Altogether now! Sunset Shimmer: Let's win this. Midnight: Pathetic! fires of magic from his horn at the Rainbooms and fires his laser breath at them thrice, but they are stronger Twilight Sparkle: We can win. Rainbow Dash (EG): We can't let him win. Pinkie Pie (EG): We just need more power. Rarity (EG): What she said, girls. Applejack (EG): Put your backs into it. Fluttershy (EG): We can do this. Sunset Shimmer: You're going down, Midnight. Midnight: Your cause is hopeless! You cannot hope to defeat the BLACK TWILIGHT! fires beams of magic from his horn at the Rainbooms and fires his laser breath at them thrice, but they are stronger Twilight Sparkle: Oh, yes we can. Rainbow Dash (EG): We're Equestria Girls! Pinkie Pie (EG): And Equestria Girls do not give up! Rarity (EG): We will prevail. Applejack (EG): No matter the cost! Fluttershy (EG): You won't win. Sunset Shimmer: We'll neve let you feed on our negative energy. Midnight: We'll see. vocalizes making red soundwaves come out of his mouth, weakening the Rainbooms and causing them to writhe in pain. After a few minutes, Midnight stops. Midnight: Now Rainbooms, you will die. vocalizes making red soundwaves come out of his mouth and makes it louder, weakening the Rainbooms and causing them to writhe in pain even more. The Dazzlings see this and decide to help the Rainbooms Adagio Dazzle: It seems you've gone too far this time. Aria Blaze: You need to be put in your place. Sonata Dusk: You know she means that for realizes. Dazzlings summon astral projections of their Siren forms and vocalize making red soundwaves come out of their mouths and defeat Midnight Midnight: No. No! I will not be defeated! takes on the form of a three-headed, two-winged, two-tailed, and two-legged dragon Twilight Sparkle: Wait. I've seen this before. Rainbow Dash (EG): How can he take on another form? Pinkie Pie (EG): He's magic. We're magic too. Rarity (EG): Alicorn projection time. Applejack (EG): Let's do this. Fluttershy (EG): For the students. Sunset Shimmer: For the sake of the world. Rainbooms power up their anthro-forms and take on the form of an Alicorn. Midnight: You can't defeat me. Where there is light, there will always be darkness. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash (EG), Pinkie Pie (EG), Rarity (EG), Applejack (EG), Fluttershy (EG), and Sunset Shimmer: (together) Unless you have friends at your side, friendship always wins. shoot Midnight Twilight Sparkle: This ends now. Rainbow Dash (EG): Yeah. Pinkie Pie (EG): Let's do this. Rarity (EG): We can't let him win. Applejack (EG): We can do this. Fluttershy (EG): We can't give up. Sunset Shimmer: Let's bring him down. Midnight: You can't defeat me. turns the Alicorn projection small and swallows it, but rainbow lights start to pour out of his mouth Midnight: No. No. No! No! rainbow lights destroy Midnight from within Rainbooms cheer. Twilight Sparkle: That was great. Rainbow Dash (EG): The students are free! Pinkie Pie (EG): Yeah! Rarity (EG): What a marvelous victory! Applejack (EG): You said it! Fluttershy (EG): He's gone. Sunset Shimmer: The freedom of the students is all that matters. hear a moan and see Midnight, back in his Predalien/Alicorn/Siren hybrid form, climbing out of the hole revealing to have survive. The Rainbooms get ready, but once Midnight climbs out, he collapses on his knees. Twilight walks over to him. Twilight Sparkle: You've taken everything from me! Midnight: Your Magic of Friendship is not real. Twilight Sparkle: It IS real to me! prepares to finish him when Sunset and the other Rainbooms run over to her Sunset Shimmer: Wait! Twilight Sparkle: You want him dead as much as I do! Sunset Shimmer: Yes, but not yet! Not until he's told us everything he knows. Twilight Sparkle: You want to take him prisoner? Sunset Shimmer: To let him live. This isn't what Princess Celestia would want. Twilight Sparkle: If I let him live, he'll haunt me forever. Sunset Shimmer: We know but that doesn't mean he can learn about friendship. looks at Midnight and Sunset and thinks about it Midnight: Strike me down. It is your destiny. Sunset Shimmer: Don't do it, Twilight. Midnight: She has to. Sunset Shimmer: That's not her choice. then gives in Twilight Sparkle: Fine. leaves and Sunset, the Rainbooms, and the Dazzlings surround Midnight Sunset Shimmer: Adagio Dazzle Get something to hold him. Adagio Dazzle: Okay. returning to Equestria, Twilight visits Midnight in his cell Twilight Sparkle: I let you live. You tell me I'm an incarnation of lightness, but I chose to spare you. Maybe Sunset is right. Maybe this is all a trick, a way to get me so confused that I'd forget who I am and become your slave again, but either way... I let you live. I've finally broken your hold over me. Midnight: As long as they live, you and I will always be the incarnation of lightness and darkness. leaves Category:Transcripts